The Reaper's Final Calling
by GoForNikki
Summary: The Grim Reaper has come to kill Buffy Summers, but first he'll have to go through everyone she's ever known. (Note: it's my first story)
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy and Angel they are owned by Joss Whedon, in the possibility that I come up with an original character (which is doubtful) then I can say I own someone but until then...  
  
Author's Note: I kept some people alive, so sue me. And I am warning now that I am making Cordelia first season of Angel Cordelia, because she's no fun later on.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The young lady screamed as her attacker grew closer. What did I do to deserve this? She thought quietly to herself. She had been an idiot. For a year and a half she's been running, fighting, thinking that she could stay away from the inevitable for eternity. Eternity was up and she knew it. As she saw the long silver gleam of the weapon he had in his hand, she wished she could run, but she knew how he was. Where she ran, he would follow. There was no escaping it. The sharp weapon pierced through her skin, and when she felt the warm red liquid flow out of her, it was then she realized that she was finally free. No more running, no more fighting, she could finally let go. Unfortunately that left the reaper to his next unfortunate victim. He turned slowly when he was sure the girl was dead. He was headed off to find a very special victim. A girl, but not just any girl, this girl was something stronger, faster and wiser than the one he just killed. This girl was a slayer. 


	2. Another Unsolved Murder, Another Case to...

Death, Horror, Scandals, God isn't there anything else on TV? Buffy asked flipping through the channels finding only depressing news stories currently on. She was waiting in the offices of Angel Investigations for Angel to wake up. She did, however understand why he would sleep. Angel wasn't exactly daylight's biggest fan; he would sleep in for another few hours. Soon enough her friends would come and keep her company, though. Ever since college ended, Buffy and her close friends Willow and Xander, along with her younger sister Dawn all moved to Los Angeles. They all decided to join Angel, Cordelia, Doyle, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn in their mission statement. Unfortunately Spike had to also come along for the ride.  
  
It wasn't really that Spike was a bother really. Infact, he really couldn't do much of anything. Spike remains to be undead and not alive and hating every second of it. He did talk a lot though. Buffy's train of thought was distracted when she heard the door open. She then heard two voices. The voices belonged to Xander and Willow, who then walked in and sat down at the couch next to Buffy. Xander sat down and looked over at Buffy, "What's up, Buff" he greeted once he was seated. "I was just waiting for Angel to wake up" Buffy answered, keeping her eyes glued to the TV.  
  
"At four o'clock in the morning?" Willow asked skeptically. "Hey, you're here too" Buffy pointed out, changing yet another news station. Eventually she just gave up and left it on the news. "God, I hate the news" Buffy commented to no one in particular. She always says that it's because the newscasters have those cheesy unbearable grins, but the truth was she didn't want to hear about another person she wasn't in time to save. "Hey turn it up" Willow said absently, breaking Buffy's train of thought. A Young Girl is found in an ally way, gutted in the stomach by an unknown weapon. We will have more on this subject soon. The newscaster reported quickly.  
  
"I don't know why you find it different from any other day of the week" Buffy stated stubbornly. "Buffy, you don't need to go Cordelia on us now, we just thought there might be business there for us" Xander said in Willow's defense. Buffy looked at the TV, where they were now putting the body in a truck to be taken to the morgue.  
  
"What Business?" Buffy said quietly. "We can't serve the dead"  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter is short and kind of informational but I promise it will get better and longer soon 


	3. Rapid Hope Loss

Eventually everyone pretty much forgot about the morning, but that girl on the news stuck to Buffy's mind. "Hello, all" Cordelia announced as herself, Doyle, Gunn and Fred walked into the office. "Have we got any business yet?" Cordelia asked. Buffy couldn't help but sigh. That was just how Cordelia was. She was ready to make cash and ready to go through any means to get it. "Sorry, none yet, Cordelia" Willow said. Cordelia groaned and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Why is she getting this huffy, she never usually does?" Xander asked referring to Cordelia have her own silent hissy fit. "Oh" Doyle spoke up, "She's just bitter because the rent for her is due the day after tomorrow." "Oh it's that time of the month" Xander spoke up eventually. "What's going on?" Buffy turned to see Angel standing in front of his personal elevator. "Hey" she walked over and greeted him with a kiss. "We were just making fun of the stupidity of Cordelia" Xander piped. Buffy smacked him playfully, but it caused Xander to fly and run into Doyle and then into the wall.  
  
"Sorry!" Buffy said apologetic. Sometimes she forgot her own strength. Xander got up. "No, that's okay it was like a ride I like it." He then walked over to the desk and sat on it. Doyle remained on the floor moaning. "I said I was sorry" Buffy repeated when he wouldn't get up. "I think he's having a vision" Angel announced walking over to Doyle and sitting him up. "CORDELIA!" Angel screamed. "What, I am right here!" she snapped back at him. "Get some aspirin, and a glass of water." Angel said. "Okay" Cordelia said walking over to the refrigerator and getting out the bottles of water, then getting the Tylenol on top. "Here" she said as Doyle started waking up. He took them and thanked her. "What did you see?" Angel asked  
  
"It was a girl" Doyle said slowly. "I couldn't see her face because she was running from something. I think it was the grim reaper." He said cautiously. "Can you tell me anything about the girl?" Angel said skeptically. "Blonde hair, on the short side, she was wearing a white shirt, black pants and boots, she can run pretty fast" Doyle described the best he could. Angel turned to all the others. "Well, it looks like Cordelia got her wish, looks like we're in business  
  
They decided to split shifts. Willow, Fred, and Wesley stayed in to do research. Xander, Doyle, and Cordelia went to the morgue to find out more about the body that was killed. Buffy, Angel and Gunn all went hunting for the Grim Reaper. This proved to be more difficult than Buffy thought. She assumed he would come out and try to kill all who come near him, apparently the Grim Reaper is interested only in its job.  
  
The others weren't receiving much luck either. The only information that could be found on the Grim Reaper was from the stories about it. It was also clear that the piercing through the girl's stomach at the morgue could be identified as one of several hundred. They all ended up returning to the office defeated. "Maybe we'll have better luck the second time around" Angel announced once they were all there. "But with this thing, on the loose I don't want you going outside by yourselves it's too dangerous. So you'll all have to stay here tonight" he announced again turning and walking to the elevator that led to his basement apartment. Buffy followed Angel there as everyone else simultaneously jumped onto the couch.  
  
Down in Angel's apartment Buffy entered as Angel started packing his bag with weapons. "What are you doing?" Buffy demanded. "I'm going out to look for this thing." He said matter of factly. "After you told them not to go out you're being a hypocrite!" she yelled. He continued packing his things into his bag. "Then, I'm coming too" Buffy said not willing to back down. "No, Buffy I have to do this on my own" Angel said turning to the sewer tunnel opening. "You're going to get yourself killed" Buffy yelled after him. Angel whipped around and said back. "No I won't, Buffy, I'm already dead, the Reaper doesn't even know I exist, we can use that against him.  
  
Buffy gave up and turned off the light heading back to the bed. Little did she see the cloaked figure hiding amongst the darkness...  
  
Author's Note: This was my attempt at a cliffhanger  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
